


Rise of the Guardians - Watching the Movie

by Wolfy_17_18_8



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: guardians being shocked by jack, jack being good with kids, no baby tooth till she arrives in movie, sandy being smug, sophie being adorable, sophie calling jack uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_17_18_8/pseuds/Wolfy_17_18_8
Summary: The Guardians, Jack and the kids of Burgess are taken by a strange to watch their future.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Waking up in a Strange place

**Author's Note:**

> They're kidnapped. How will Jack react to being seen? How will the Guardians react to Pitch? How will the kids react to Jack?

Jack’s Point of View

I hit my head against something solid and groaned, that hurt! I was gonna feel that later. There was a green flash of light and then, I heard an Aussie accent ask “Crikey, where am I?” I felt the blood drain from my face as I paled. Why the HECK was BUNNY here!? Another flash this time red then there was another voice “Bunny? Please do not be so loud. Vait… where are ve?” that sounded Russian, it must be North. Yet another flash though it was a pretty purple and a female voice joined in. “North? Bunny? Where are we and why are we here?” I didn’t recognise the voice this time but I could give a pretty good guess it was the Tooth Fairy.

Quickly, I flew up into the rafters surveying the scene below, as long as they didn’t see me, I was fine. If they couldn’t see me then they couldn’t blame me. Although I have no idea how all of us ended up here, I’m sure they would find a way to blame me. I didn’t want the Guardians to hate me even more than I’m sure they already do, especially not Bunny! There was a golden flash and my favourite guardian appeared, The Sandman. He smiled, at ease with the others seemingly unworried at our strange location.

Now that I wasn’t freaking out, I took a good look at my surroundings. It seemed we were in a movie theatre, at least I think that is what the kids called it. Suddenly there was another flash of light, (I was getting sick of those) and a bunch of kids fell out. I recognised some of them from the town near my lake. I heard Bunny shout “What the heck is going on!?” when a piece of paper appeared from thin air in front of him. North plucked out the air with precision and cleared his throat “It says ‘ **Dear Guardians, children of Burgess and Jack Frost,** ’' he paused and looked around, I sighed and floated down. There was no point in hiding any longer, the Russian then exclaimed. “Ah, there you are Jack!” I did nothing but pull my hood up, hiding my expression and gripping my staff tighter. He continued “ **‘Don’t worry, I’m not here to harm you or the children or anything like that! I want to help you guys by showing you the future. I know, it sounds impossible but I promise you, it isn’t. Now, Guardians, you may be wondering why Jack is here but trust me, he’s important and kids, don’t worry, you guys become important later on. Now that enough of talking, there should be seats with your names on them but introduce yourselves before you begin watching. Without further ado, good luck. Best wishes LightWolfCub. P.S. Kids, you won’t be missed, the time has stopped. Guardians, you don’t have to worry about your duties either. Jack,'** ” the winter spirit looked up slightly “ **'** **if this works out as it should, you won’t be alone anymore.’** that is all note says.”

Bunny growled under his breath. “Fine, let’s get this ova with so I can get back to my Warren.”

I noticed one of the children with light brown hair seemed to be looking at me with concern, but I quickly squashed that hope down. If no one could see me after three hundred years of solitude, why would now be any different? Even if we were stuck in a magical time bubble. I broke out of my musings when I felt I tug on my hoodie and was surprised to see it was the aforementioned kid. He looked up at me with big brown eyes shyly and asked “Um, hi my name is Jaime Bennett and this is my little sister, Sophie.” he pointed to a younger girl with blonde hair and green eyes. “What’s your name?”

Momentarily breaking out of my shock, I stuttered “Y-you can S-S-SEE m-me?!” He glanced up at me looking slightly shocked and answered: “Uh, yeah?” I stared at him in disbelief until he started fidgeting nervously, then I felt the purest hope welling up inside me. Suddenly, I did a backflip landing on one of the chairs and whispered: “He sees me!”

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jaime cleared his throat and repeated his question. I replied “Sorry for my bad manners, I am not used to humans seeing me. I am Jack Frost, trickster spirit of winter, at your service.” I gave him a mischievous smirk and a mock-bow. Glancing to the side and behind him, I asked: “Who are your friends?” His smile widened at my question and grinned. “There is Pippa,” he pointed to a girl with a hat and a scarf who gave me a small wave, “Monty,” a boy with glasses and a puffy coat, “the twins, Claude and Caleb,” two dark-skinned boys who gave me two wide grins in reply to my own, “and finally, Cupcake.” The last on his list was a big girl with brown hair and brown eyes, I gave her a small smile and she smiled back, although it was a bit hesitant. Inside my head, I was still shocked, all the children believed in me!

Eventually, I noticed his curious gaze behind me, following his path, I was startled to see one jaw-dropped Kangaroo, one shocked Santa Clause, one surprised Tooth Fairy and a mildly amused Sandman. Nervously scratching the back of my head, I chuckled “Guess you want their names too, huh?” Jaime nodded quickly. “Right,” I started, “ you probably know all their names already but I’ll say them anyway. These are the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy and Sandman or for short Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy.” The boy’s jaw dropped, regaining his composure he stuttered “A-are they r-really…?” I laughed at his shell-shocked expression. “Yep.” Jaime still didn’t pick up his jaw from off of the floor, finally, he got out “W-w-Woah! And your name is Jack Frost?” “Yep!”

Reminding me that we weren’t the only people in the room that could talk, North made us aware of his presence by nearly shouting “Note said we are here to watch the future, yes? Now we are introduced, we should get to seats.” Bunny grumbled in agreement while Sandy silently laughed and Tooth shook her head, smiling. We all drifted to our marked seats, I and the children sat in the front row, with me between Jaime and Pippa while the Guardians sat in the second row just behind us. Just before I sat down I noticed a remote on my chair, picking it up in my hand that wasn’t holding my staff, I made myself comfortable and asked everybody if they were ready. I got seven “Yes.”’s from the children, two “Let’s start.” from North and Tooth, one “Get on with it, Frostbite.” from the Kangaroo and a thumbs up from Sandy. With a smile on my face, I pressed the play button and the screen came to life.


	2. Alone in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's Rebirth. The Guardians see how Jack interacts with Children.

Jack’s Point of View

The screen started black, then suddenly I heard my voice break through the silence even though I hadn’t opened my mouth. Then I realised it was coming from the projection of the wall.

**_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._ The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into the moon seen as a reflection on a sheet of ice. The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack. The scene is shown as the frozen pond at night. Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack until finally, a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is Jack Frost who was thin, pale, barefoot with his tousled hair frosted white.**

Jaime gasped, leaned in close and whispered to me. “That’s you?” I just nodded my head silently at the same time wondering why the screen was showing this. I frowned slightly, I didn’t particularly like this memory, it just reminded me of how alone I was. It wasn’t important, was it?

**_But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore._ Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him.**

One of the twins asked, Caleb I think, “What did the moon do?” I answered quietly “The moon had just pulled me out of the pond and told me my name.” The other twin looked at me and asked incredulously “You didn’t even know your name?!” I nodded my head and replied, “I didn’t know anything, I was a newborn kid with the benefits of being able to talk, walk and other basic things.” I didn’t notice the concerned looks behind back from the guardians.

**_Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will._ Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit.**

“Wait a minute, Jack?” I turned around and North was looking at me weirdly. “Yeah North?” I questioned. “Man in Moon didn’t tell you anything else apart from the name?” I looked stunned for a moment “Um, yeah? Why? Should he have?” North looked flabbergasted “Well...usually..but...he must have...he must have good reason…” I stared at him. “Are you okay?” He continued mumbling, looking burdened. I peered over to Sandy. “Should I continue?” Sandy gave me an easy smile and nodded. We turned back to the screen.

**Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff.**

Pippa looked at the screen and then at me. “Hey… that’s the same staff.” I turned towards her and chuckled. “Sure is, Kiddo.”

**Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd. Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused.**

At this point, all the kids exclaimed “COOL!!!” I chuckled lightly at their expressions and smirked. “Of course, I’m not called Jack Frost for nothing.” Behind me, I could hear the Kangaroo comment quietly, “You’re right about that, Frostbite.” But none of the kids seemed to notice so I continued.

**He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond. Another swing and a gust of wind swirl him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance.**

Jaime turned towards me asking, “You can FLY!? Only to see I wasn't there when he heard a voice above him. “Of course I can, Kid.” Jaime looked up to see me grinning, sitting cross-legged in the air. I floated back down with practised ease and pressed play.

**Jack begins to fly towards the Burgess town centre. A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off.**

“Nice landing, Frostbite.” “Shut up, Kangaroo.”

**As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by a campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.** **“Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am.” There was a pause. “Ma'am?”**

“Jack? Is this where you found out that you...um…?” I looked over my shoulder to see a nervous tooth fairy. I smiled bitterly. “When I found out I wasn't seen?” She nodded shyly, blushing. I turned back to the screen “Yeah, it wasn't like I was given a warning. So…” Monty looked between us and asked, confused. “Um, what are you two talking about?” I saw Tooth about to answer and shook my head quickly. “Just keep watching. If I remember correctly, it was a few seconds after this happened.” I continued the movie.

**The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a young boy runs toward him.** **“Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?”** **The boy runs right through Jack as if he were a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His emotions caused it to snow.**

All the kids looked at me horrified, all asking what had happened. I tried to get them to calm down when someone unlikely came to my rescue. “QUIET!” It was Bunny. Everyone turned to him in shock. He sighed and started “Alright little ankle-biters you wanna know what happened?” They nodded their heads eagerly but confused and sad? “Some spirits are not believed in, this means nobody sees them and can walk right through them as though they're a ghost since they can’t see them.” I continued from Bunny “Plus when I became a spirit nobody believed in me, so people walked right through me, basically to them, I don't even exist.” Jaime and Pippa looked up at me and I swear I could see tears in their eyes. I didn't want to make my very first believers cry! “Hey it's okay, you guys believe in me and after 300 years, I kinda got used to it. ”That was the wrong thing to say as Cupcake spoke up and said. “That doesn’t make it right. It's not fair.” I peered over and smiled gently at the large girl. “Well it's okay now, come on I want to see what else it will show. Let's continue!” I said with a laugh. I didn't notice the concerned looks from the guardians behind my back.

**“Hello! Hello!” Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.** **_My name is Jack Frost -- how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._ ** **We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow-covered trees.**

I felt a tug on my hoodie and was surprised to see Sophie in tears. “Hey hey, Soph, it's okay. What’s wrong?” she looked up and said to my shock “Uncle Jack seen now?” I snapped out of my surprise and gave her a small smile. “Yeah, Jack is seen now.” She sniffed cutely and asked. “Uncle Jack happy?” I laughed and replied. “Jack is very happy.” As she sat back in her seat, I asked Jaime. “Do you know why she called me Uncle Jack because I have no idea?” I turned to see Jaime was as shocked as I was. He stuttered out. “N-no al-although you DO look a lot like out many times great-uncle whose name was Jackson but…” I shrugged my shoulders. I would figure it out later.

I was about to continue when I noticed 3 shell-shocked Guardians of Childhood and a very smug and amused Sandman. I glanced at Sandy “Um Sandy, I didn’t break your friends, did I?” slightly concerned. Tooth snapped out of her trance first. “Jack, how did you do that?” I turned to her, confused. “Do what?” Bunny answered. “Just talking to the kids like that?” I became doubly confused. “Like normal people?” North replied. “Vell… yes.” I scratched the back of my head. “Guess I picked it up from other humans after watching them for so long. Besides calming down a two-year-old isn’t hard, you just have to sound comforting, kind and calm plus some reassurance and you get a relaxed kid. It’s not that hard.”

The Guardians seemed to have some trouble picking their jaws off the ground and Sandy grinned widely at them as if saying ‘Told you so’. Definitely amused then. I thought to myself ‘When is the last time they hung out with kids?’ I shook my head, not noticing Bunny looking at me differently. “Let's keep going.” the screen turned white.


	3. Introduction to North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get to see the North Pole.

Jack’s Point of View

**Fiery gipsy violin music as we move through clouds to reveal a massive ice canyon, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of North, aka Santa Claus.**

The twins exclaimed.”Is this the North Pole?” I heard North boom out laughing. “Yes, North Pole is where I live.” The rest of the kids “Oohh” ed. After a few minutes of questions for North, I continued the screen.

**The scene is set in North's Workshop at dusk. We glimpse a familiar-looking red jacket and cap with white trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs slam a block of ice onto a stonework table. In time with the music a chainsaw shears the block in half, spraying ice. North lifts the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo on his arm, the word NAUGHTY visible. Three elves huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their tasty morsel.**

_**“Still waiting for cookies!”** _

“Ewww?!” The girls groaned out. “Elve drool.” I grimaced and as did all kids plus Bunny.

**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces were frozen in fear. The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair close as his huge hand gropes furiously among his work tools, finally grabbing a miniature hammer. As North's humming along with his music, delicately chiselling into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tattoo, the word NICE visible--**

“Wait,'' I paused the video at Cupcake’s request. “Santa Claus has tattoos?” Pippa continued for her. I answered for North. “Yep, didn’t you see the naughty tattoo earlier?” The twins scratched the back of their heads and answered at the same time “We were more focused on the fact we were seeing Santa Claus and him making something out of ice.” I shrugged. “Still, yes North has tattoos.”

**His intense blue eye magnified in a jeweller’s eyepiece a delicate sculpting tool cuts fine details into the ice. His hands place the finished piece on a curving ice track: An ice locomotive. It belches ice vapour and chugs down the track, picking up speed**

_**“Yes!”** _

**North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two Elves.**

“Ewww” the girls once again groaned out. “North, mate, you ate that?” Bunny asked with a disgusted look on his face.“No? I mean it is future, ja? That is what note said.” North replied.

**One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half-eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.**

_**“Ah, finally!”** _

**He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair then wings unfold jet engines sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track.**

“Woah...”, “Awesome!”, “Cool.” and “Sweet!” could all be heard from the front of the room.

**Suddenly, the door is thrown open by one of North's concerned yetis, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.**

“No! Not again!” North exclaimed. I turned to see him wearing a defeated expression. I turned to look at the kids who looked sad as well. I heard Jaime say quietly, “The poor train was smashed to pieces.” I decided to cheer them up, “You know Santa can build toys right? He can always make another one.” One by one, the children lightened up. After that, I continued.

_**“Arghbal…”** _

_**“Ach!”** _

**The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself.**

“Yetis.” I heard Pippa and Cupcake whisper under their breath in awe. I smiled to myself as the projection went on.

_**“How many times have I told you to knock?”** _

_**“Warga blarghgha!”** _

_**“What...? The Globe?”** _

**North leaps up and draws a huge scimitar from its sheath and heads out**

“Santa has swords,” Claude said excitedly. I replied, “They’re Guardians, they must have weapons and know-how to fight to some extent.” Caleb turned to me. “What are they the Guardians of?” I chuckled. “Why don’t you ask them?” The kids as one turned to the well-known spirits in the room. North looked shocked, before saying. “I protect wonder in children.” Bunny carried on “I keep children’s hopes up.” Tooth continued “I help kids remember happy memories.” I was about to speak for Sandy when Jaime interrupted, “Which means Sandman must protect dreams.” I smiled down, inwardly proud of him, “That's right kiddo. Let's continue!”

**The scene changes to North’s globe room.**

**A sea of tiny bells on the heads of panicking elves part as North's huge boots stomp through.**

_**“Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under the boot?”** _

**He pushes his way past a couple of his yeti workers they're looking up in fear at the Globe of Belief.**

“Ohhh what’s that?” I turned to the North, also wanting an answer. Tooth answered for him. “That's the globe of belief, each of those lights is a child that believes in us.” I looked at her, curious, “So if the light goes out, the child stops believing in you guys?” She peered over to me and gave a sad smile “Yeah.” I mentally shook off the bad feeling that was going to be very important later and looked back towards the screen. “Let’s continue.”

**Covered with lights blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once, hundreds of lights suddenly go out.**

_**“What is this?”** _

**Now more lights, in greater numbers, as if something is snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.**

I looked at the screen worried, ‘Children don’t give up the belief that easily. I would know so what’s happening to the Globe?’ I kept the thoughts to myself but I was worried for the Guardians, what would happen to them if there was no belief? I pretended to not see the Guardians looking worried behind my back.

**North turned to one of the yeti. _“Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?”_**

**Yeti shrugs his shoulders. _“Wardle bawddrel.”_**

**Before the Yeti can finish, a wind whips up from out of nowhere. North stares in outrage as a blanket of swirling black sand, crawl over the lights and shrouds the entire globe in the inky darkness.**

**The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the black sand whooshes up off the Globe rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air.**

“Black sand? Have you ever seen anything like Sandy?” Bunny whisper-asked. I peered over at Sandy, who shook his head looking concerned. I turned back to the screen now worried for Sandy.

**As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls to see a huge shadow flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant echo of...laughter?**

“No, it can't be him!” I heard Bunny deny instantly. “He went out with the Dark Ages.” I looked behind me curious, “Who are you talking about, Cottontail?” Bunny rolled his eyes and huffed away from me. Tooth answered me. “Pitch Black.” “Oh, the guys who spread fear?” Sandy nodded. I considered this “Okay, but he's had 559 years to gather power. He might be making a comeback. Let’s just continue.”

**North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:**

_**“Can it be? Dingle!”** _

**A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement quickly turns to confusion.**

_**“Make preparations! We are going to have company.”** _

**North reaches out for a large emergency lever, twists and presses it.**

**The Globe pulses with energy, which lights up and zooms up the axis shaft toward the roof.**

**From the tallest spire of North's fortress, northern light energy radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the Guardians’ Call goes out!**

“That’s so cool! You control the northern lights!?!” Jaime asked, amazed while Sophie looked at the paused screen with wide eyes. “Yes, it is only used for emergencies though that’s why it’s so rare,” North answered, becoming more comfortable around the children. “Awesome!” North beamed at the kid’s response.


	4. Guardians Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians meet at North's.

**The scene changes to a child’s bedroom at night. A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand.**

Sophie squeals in delight. “Pretty!” Tooth smiles and replies “Thanks, little one.”

**The scene changes again to Tooth’s Palace during the day. Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed-out mountain, this is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic sight.**

“Woah, is that your palace? It’s beautiful.” Tooth smiles at Pippa who said the compliment. “Thank you.”

**Dozens of tiny fairies flitting about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out. _“Chicago, Sector 6 -- 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9 -- 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory! Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!”_**

“How do you talk that fast?” Monty asked in amazement. Tooth just shrugs.

**A hive of activity, and at the centre a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is Tooth. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny mini tooth fairies continue their work behind them. “Wait!” And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see her beautiful face.**

“Your eyes are really pretty,” Jaime stated to Tooth looking behind him. I turned to see Tooth hide a blush and quietly reply a whispered, “Thanks.” before turning back to the screen.

**She's holding up a little tooth and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement. _“It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?”_ she gasps _“Look how she flossed!”_ The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's aurora signal stretching across the sky. She gasps and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies. _“My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring the wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger.”_**

“How much danger can this guy be if no-one believes in him?” I asked. The Guardians turned to me. “I mean I know our powers can affect the mortal plane but a few nightmares aren't going to bring back his belief, is it? I've tried a lot of things to get someone to see me and nothing ever works so I don’t get how a few nightmares are gonna change that.” As I said this, Sandy looked over at me sympathetically then Bunny spoke up. “ When a child is scared, he gets power and if a child is scared enough, he will get believed in. Which in turn, lowers the amount children have of our centres.” I sighed out slowly. “Oh.”

**In a child’s bedroom, we pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer. We follow the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the sky where we see dozens of strands of sand descending to earth. Keep following up, through majestic clouds to reveal a small, glowing golden cloud of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads.**

“Awesome”, “So cool” and “Sweet” could be heard from Jaime, Claude, Caleb and Monty.

**The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure, The SandMan. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned. Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly swirls around him, changing form into a small biplane, with Sandy in the cockpit. He barrels rolls the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape and flies off into the distance.**

“That looks fun,” Pippa says turning to the Sandman. Sandy glyphs back with a smile. ‘It is.’ Cupcake then asked, “Can you create anything with your sand?” Sandy smiled once more and nodded with a tick over his head. ‘Yes.’

**_“An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him.”_ In an easter egg tunnel, a few easter eggs pop up out of the ground; their little legs carry them out of the way of a fast-approaching object. Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely keep up with a dimly-lit figure as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of tunnels. **

“That's how you get around so quickly!” Jaime exclaimed and Bunny smirked. “My tunnels connect all around the world, kiddo.” "Woah!" I heard all the kids say and to be honest, I was also impressed. After we all finished being impressed by Bunny, I pressed play.

**The scene shows the snowy expanse of the north pole, a hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pop out. A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed. The six-foot-tall figure is Bunnymund. _“Ah, it's freezing.”_ He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow. _“I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!”_**

“Haha, can’t handle the cold, Kangaroo?” “Oh, shut up Frostbite.”

**In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**


	5. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reacting to jack being picked as the new guardian.

**The scene starts in the GLOBE ROOM at NIGHT. Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand.**

**_“Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?”_ **

**_“Oh, this better be good, North.”_ **

**_“Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration.”_ **

**_“Sandy, thank you for coming.”_ **

**Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.**

“Hey Sandy, are you mute or do you choose not to speak?” Sandy smiled then used his glyphs to answer. ‘I can speak but I don't want to wake up children with my voice.’ Jack translated for those not fluent in Sandy.

**_“I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious.”_ **

**North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.**

**_“The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole.”_ **

**North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**

**_“Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!”_ **

“What's the big deal with Pitch?” I asked. “He keeps being mentioned.” “He threatens the children.” North replied like it was obvious, which it probably was to him. “Alright I guess that’s a point, but aren't some fears good?” I shot back. “What the heck do you mean, Frostbite?” exclaimed Bunny. 

I thought for a second before responding “For example, like if kids are scared of wild animals then they won't go into the forest. If people didn't have fear, then we would do dangerous things without thinking of the consequences.” I thought back when I was younger. “Back when I was discovering my powers it was dangerous to be in the woods because of bears and wolves. I know it is not common now but there are still dangers!” 

Winter was a dangerous season, something I was well aware of. I looked at the Guardians and spoke thoughtfully. “I mean think about it in winter some kids might be going ice skating but the ice could crack and they fall in because they didn't check if the ice was strong enough to hold them.” so into thoughts i didn't notice the gaping Guardians. I shook myself out of my thoughts “Nevermind, just continue. I'm not saying he’s not bad but the world needs some fear.”

**_“Yes! There was black sand covering the globe.”_ **

**_“What, what...what do you mean black sand?”_ **

“Does the black sand affect you, Sandy?” ‘No i'm okay’ “you sure mate?” smile and nod

**_“And then a shadow!”_ **

**_“Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch.”_ **

**_“Well, ah, not exactly…”_ **

**_“Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?”_ **

**Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head.**

**_“Yeah, you said it, Sandy.”_ **

**Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

**_“Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly.”_ **

**Bunny’s eyes narrowed dangerously, he looked angry. I could see that it must be really close to Easter he was probably upset to be pulled away from his work.**

**_“Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-”_ **

**Tooth continued talking to her fairies, perhaps she sensed the argument coming up.**

**_“Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.”_ **

**_“Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas.”_ **

**_“Here we go…”_ **

**North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

**Bunny off screen laughs slightly in disbelief.**

**_“North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up.”_ **

**The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.**

**North continued off screen to Bunny.**

**_“No matter how much you paint, it's still an egg!”_ **

**Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others’ attention.**

“Poor sandy.” Sophie says quietly, gaining the attention of Sandy. To my delight he reassured Sophie by giving a thumbs up as if to say it was okay. Then I became curious, Manny must have something important to tell them. But what could it be? I noticed the other Guardians straightened up as well, slightly concerned.

**_“Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare.”_ **

**_“Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy.”_ **

**Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.**

How did you guys not notice? I asked incredulously. “I kinda understand north and bunny since they’re arguing but tooth why didn't you?” Turing to the Queen of fairies. “I was busy giving out orders to my fairies, I think?” The other two just looked sheepish and started to run the back of their head.

**_“Why are rabbits always so nervous?”_ **

**_“And why are you always such a blowhard!”_ **

**_“Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?”_ **

**Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moo** **nlight continues to fill the room.**

**North turned his attention to Tooth as she accidentally got in between himself and Bunny as they were having their ‘conversation’.**

**_“Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue.”_ **

**_“Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?”_ **

**Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then -**

“Seriously?!?” I was still shocked they could just wave off Sandy. At least they had the decency to look sorry. “Sorry Sandy” was heard from North and Tooth while the Kangaroo responded with a “Sorry mate.”

**_“San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by.”_ **

**_“Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?”_ **

**_“I know it was him. We have a serious situation!”_ **

**_“Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs.”_ **

**_“Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-”_ **

**Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

**_“Aah! Man in the Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?”_ **

**Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears.**

“Sorry Sandy.” The Guardians once again apologised to the Guardian of Dreams. I turned to him quietly and whispered. “It must be hard, huh?” He glyphed back between his hands so the others didn't see. ‘A little but it's okay.’

**North turned back to Man in Moon.**

**“It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?”**

**Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of Pitch. The Guardians look on, stunned.**

**_“It is Pitch.”_ **

“Told you so.” “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

**North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**

**_“Manny...what must we do?”_ **

**In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.**

**_“Ah, guys, you know what this means?”_ **

**The moon’s light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.**

**_“He's choosing a new Guardian.”_ **

“Guessing this doesn't happen often?” I questioned. It seemed obvious with the look of awe on North’s face but I wanted to be sure. Surprisingly old Cottontail answered. “Very rare mate, almost never.”

**_“What?! Why?”_ **

**_“Must be a big deal! Manny thinks we need help!”_ **

**_“Since when do we need help?!”_ **

**_“I wonder who it's gonna be?”_ **

**A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

**_“Maybe the Leprechaun?”_ **

**_“Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog.”_ **

“You don't like him either, Bunny?” I turned to the Guardian of Hope. “I don't like him deciding how long until spring starts. Wait why don't you like him?” “Same as you.” Everyone looked confused, even the kids so I decided to elaborate. “Even though I control winter, spring is my favourite season as it represents new life and hope after the long sleep of winter.” Turning back to the screen I almost didn't see Bunny’s gobsmacked look.

**Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF.**

**_“Jack Frost.”_ **

“Wait a minute, me?! You don't want me, you’re all hard work and I'm fun times.” But I noticed Sandy was shaking his head with a small smile as if he expected this to happen. Though I wanted to finish this movie before Easter, even if time stopped. So I didn't draw attention to it. 

**The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.**

**_“Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!”_ **

**_“Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?”_ **

“The children can't see me, how am I supposed to protect them?” Jaime looked at me and hugged my side and whispered. “We can see you now.” I sighed, “I know kid but I'm guessing that we either won't remember this or things won't happen this way again. I'm not a good fighter like the others. I can't protect you. I don't want to be responsible if you get hurt.” Jaime just looked at me and said “You'll be a great Guardian, Jack.” I whispered back. “Thanks, kid.”

**_“Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish…”_ **

Flipping up my hood at the mean words although I've heard them all before, it still hurt. Why did this person force them to watch this? It didn't seem to help, he was still alone and although he had believers now. It didn't change the fact that they were gonna grow up and forget him. 

**_“Guardian.”_ **

**This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**

**_“Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian.”_ **

“For once I agree with Bunny, I'm not a guardian, I mean what would I even protect in children? Don't I need that special thing that sets me apart from the others.” North answers. Your centre. Usually yes but you will found along way.”

**As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**


End file.
